


Rainy Day Blues

by FanficAllergy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dare, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her plans dashed by a massive downpour, Bella finds out that sometimes things work out for the best. Especially when a certain vampire is involved. ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its sequels are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer. This is a fanwork by fans for fans.

** Rainy Day Blues **   
_by Fanfic Allergy_

 

~*~

 

It was raining. 

 

Of course it was raining, I thought to myself with a snort, this was Forks.  It was always raining.   Still this wasn't the light misty drizzle that was the norm for this Washington town.  No, it was a hard, penetrating rain that was guaranteed to soak any hapless soul who ventured out into it.    Like I was planning to.   I supposed to meet up with Edward but with the way the sky was spew its contents all over, I'd be lucky to just get wet.   More likely, knowing me, I'd fall and end up covered in mud.  Worse, this was the kind of rain my Dad, Charlie, had forbidden me to drive in.   'It's killing rain, Bella,' he'd said more times than I could count,  'The kind that blinds people and makes them unable to see the sides of the road.'  I knew he was right.  I could barely see the truck let alone the road.   

 

I hated the rain.  

 

With a sigh, I pulled out my cell phone to call Edward and cancel on him.  

 

"What you doing?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

 

I eeped, dropping the phone.  It hit my foot then ricocheted under the couch.  I whirled to find Edward watching me, a small smile on his lips.   "Holy crow, Edward!  You startled me!"

 

He crossed over to me taking my hands in his, his thumb ghosting over the semi-circular scar on my hand.  I felt the jolt that was the connection between us and forced myself to listen to what he was saying not what I was feeling.   "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to," he murmured.

 

I swatted his chest.  "Fibber."

 

He smiled down at me.  "You're right, I totally meant to startle you."

 

"You like to see me jump," I said, trying and failing to keep the pout out of my voice. 

 

A mischievous expression flitted across his face.  "I'd rather make you jump in other ways," he said, reaching up to tickle my sides.  

 

I screeched and struggled to get away, but his fingers wouldn't let up.   I hated being tickled, and he knows it.  Still, it doesn't stop him from doing it every so often.   I am trying to work on building up an immunity, but so far that hasn't happened yet.  "Stop!  Stop!  Can't breathe!" I gasped out after a few minutes of his relentless assault and his hands retreated.  Shooting him a baleful glare, I collapsed on the couch to catch my breath.   "So...why...are...you..here?" I asked, panting.  

 

Edward sat down next to me and bent forward to retrieve the cell phone I'd dropped earlier.  "It was raining," he said by way of answer, handing me my phone at the same time.  

 

"You know that doesn't really explain anything."

 

"Sure, it does," he said leaning back against the cushions.   "I figured you were going to cancel on me and I didn't want that.  But I didn't want you driving along the cliff road in this weather.   So I came to you."

 

I raised an eyebrow, looking over at him in disbelief.  I was flattered that he'd gone to all of the trouble just to see me,  but there was the fact that he wasn't even damp and it had been raining since early this morning.  "How long have you been here?" I asked.

 

He had the grace to look embarrassed.  "Since this morning.  I ran over when I saw the weather report that it was going to be raining all day.   I figured you wouldn't want to get all wet and muddy and if your dad was here, he wouldn't let you drive anyway.  I really wanted to see you."

 

Any annoyance that I felt melted away at his words.  He wanted to see me, so he came all the way out to my house just to make sure that he could.   It was sweet and it was pure Edward.  I scooted a little closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.  "Thanks.  I really wanted to see you too."

 

His hand came up and tilted my chin up so that I was looking into his warm gold eyes.  I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned down to capture my lips with his.   A heady wash of desire flooded over me and I let myself get swept away into his kiss.   Kissing Edward was better than chocolate or anything else I'd experienced in this world.  I couldn't fathom anything better; I just wanted it to go on and on.  He shifted allowing me to grab a quick breath before deepening the kiss and if I was swept away before, I was drowning now.  

 

After several wonderful minutes, he pulled away.  "So what do you want to do today?"

 

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, my mind still whirling and swirling from Edward's kiss.  

 

He smiled down at me, his hand tracing the side of my cheek.  "I asked what you wanted to do?"

 

As much as I wanted to revel in the feel of Edward's fingers on my face, I forced myself to think and not give over to my desires.  I wouldn't mind spending all day in Edward's arms, his lips on mine.  But that could lead to temptation to do other things.  Things I wasn't ready for.  Things we weren't ready for.   I was only seventeen for Crow's sake! 

 

Pulling away slightly, I gave Edward's question some serious thought.  I didn't really feel like watching a movie, I'd seen all of the good ones that my Dad and I owned multiple times and the rest weren't my cup of tea.  Going out was, well, out.  And since Edward didn't have the same diet I did, making dinner wasn't on the menu.  "We could play a game," I suggested half-heartedly after going through and discarding pretty much everything. 

 

"What kind of game?" he asked. 

 

"Definitely not Trivial Pursuit," I declared definitively.  "You'd win.  Stupid vampire lifespan."

 

He laughed.  "You don't want to know how many times I've gone through High School."

 

"I can guess.   No wonder you seem so bored in class, you know everything already."

 

"Not everything," he said huskily. 

 

His voice sent a thrill of desire through me and I smiled to myself, no he didn't know everything.  Not yet.   That was something I hoped we could discover together when I was older and we were married.   But it didn't stop me from having little fantasies about our wedding night, I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean that I don't get feelings or thoughts.  For Crow's sake, I'm a teenager!  It's normal.   I just have a lot of self control and think that indulging in those fantasies forsaking everything else is just stupid.  I refuse to be one of those typical girls who fawn all over celebrities.  I'd rather have the real than the imagined.   Besides, none of them could hold a candle to Edward. 

 

"If not Trivial Pursuit, then what?"  Edward's words brought me back to reality and I was grateful that he couldn't read my mind.  

 

"I don't know.  I'm not really one for board games."

 

"I'm not really either," Edward agreed with me.  "They're boring and predictable and not really fun unless you have a big group of people."

 

"Sounds like you've played a lot of them."

 

"I've had the time." 

 

Another reminder of our age difference.   There were times I wished he would have allowed me to become a vampire when James bit me a few months ago.  At least then, I could understand him better.  "What do you suggest?" I half asked, half snapped.  I hated the 'what do you want to do' game which was why I never went anywhere unless I knew what we were going to be doing ahead of time. 

 

He thought about it for a few moments and then asked, "What would you be doing if I weren't here?"

 

What a question?  If he weren't here, I'd be wishing he were here.  Or I'd be reading.  Or writing.  The last two sounded like safer bets so I said, "Probably reading or writing.  But that's not really something you do as a couple."

 

"You could read to me," he suggested, reaching down to squeeze my hand.  "I like listening to your voice and watching your face."

 

I struggled not to blush.  Edward always knew the right things to say to make me feel loved and wanted.   I never doubted him and it just made me love him all the more.   "Well, there is this book I just started about a woman's life as a Geisha in Japan.  It's pretty good and I'm not very far in."

 

Stroking my fingers, he said.  "Why don't you go get that and I'll lie in your lap while you read it to me."

 

So that is what we did.

 

~*~

 

"Bella?" Edward's voice came a few hours later. 

 

I paused in my reading.  We were right after the part where the main character had gotten a well respected Geisha to become her big sister and mentor and I was eager to find out how the girl did.   Looking down at Edward whose head was in my lap, I found that he wasn't looking up at me but instead out the window.  I followed his gaze and noticed that it wasn't raining and that the sun was starting to peek through the clouds.  "It's stopped raining," I said, stating the obvious.  

 

"We can still take that walk that we had planned earlier."

 

I nodded, a walk would be good, I was getting tired of reading aloud anyway.  I stretched, feeling my muscles protest from being forced to move after being sedentary for so long.   Then stood up, well, tried to stand up.  Apparently my left leg decided to fall asleep with Edward's head on it and wasn't ready to have my weight on it.   I gave a little cry and started to fall, but luckily Edward was there to catch me.   I slowly put weight on my leg and when it seemed like it was willing to take my weight I disengaged myself.   "I'm such a klutz," I said, embarrassed by my clumsiness wishing not for the first time that I was as graceful as all of the Cullens seemed to be.  

 

"I don't mind.  It's part of what makes you, you.  You wouldn't be the Bella Swan I know and love if you weren't a little clumsy sometimes."

 

The fact that the word 'love' rolled off of his tongue so easily gave me goose bumps. "Let me get my boots on and we can go."

 

Edward nodded and I quickly ran to my room to grab my hiking boots and a jacket.  Thinking about it for a moment, I grabbed an umbrella from the hall closet.  It might have stopped raining for now, but that didn't mean that it couldn't start back up again.   With my jacket tied around my waist and umbrella in hand, I walked back into the front room.   "Okay, I'm ready."

 

Not saying anything, Edward came over and took the umbrella from me and tucked it under his right arm.  His left hand reached out and wrapped itself around my smaller one so we walked out into the evening hand in hand.  

 

As we walked along the side of the road, I took the time to look around me.  Evening in Forks is so much different than it was in Arizona.   The sky is different.  The air is different.   For all that I hated the rain, I loved the smell of the world right after the precipitation stopped.   It smelled so fresh and pure.  And I said so.

 

Edward squeezed my hand softly.  "All I smell is you.  It's a good smell."

 

I'd heard that before.  It still seemed odd to me.   I got that vampires were different but the fact that I smelled like freesia to them was, well, weird.  I would have thought humans would smell like meat or some kind of food not a flower.   Still I suppose smelling like  freesia was better than smelling like fish.  "I love the way the sky looks after it rains and the sun starts to peek through.  It's almost like you could see heaven, beyond the clouds."

 

"It is beautiful.  I like it best at sunset though.  All of the color and changing light.   It something that still amazes me even after all of this time."

 

I nodded.  "I like sunsets too."

 

"Want to watch it?" he asked me suddenly, stopping in the middle of the road.

 

"Sure," I said then checked my watch.  "But we're pretty far from the coast.  Maybe we should go back and get my truck."

 

"I have a better idea."

 

"Wha-" I didn't have time to get out anything else before Edward scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

  

"Trust me," he whispered pulling my body closer to his.  

 

"Always," I replied, resting my head against his shoulder.

 

And then we were off.   The speeds that Edward could mover were dizzying.  Moving from the road, he ran through the trees, weaving around the thick pine trunks.  I couldn't keep my heart from racing, whether it was from his arms around me or the death-defying run I didn't know.  I didn't want to know.  All I knew is that I trusted Edward with my life and knew that so long as I was in his arms nothing bad would happen to me.  

 

Reaching the top of the seaside cliffs, Edward stopped.   I was grateful he didn't set me on my feet right then.  I don't think I could have stood without risking falling into the churning sea below.  

 

The sun was just beginning to set when we got there and the light caused Edward's pale skin to glow and sparkle like it was lit from within by thousands of winking diamonds.  As the sun set, the diamonds slowly seemed to change color with Edward becoming a mirror of the twilight sky.  It was beautiful.   I found myself watching the colors play more over Edward's skin than I did across the sky.  I'd seen sunsets before.  This was infinitely more fascinating.  

 

As the sun dipped lower, Edward's arms tightened around me and I realized he'd never set me down.   "You don't have to keep holding me.  I'm probably getting heavy." 

 

"I like holding you," Edward replied, thus ending any further arguments.  I didn't really want Edward to let go of me but it was the polite thing to say and I was glad he shot me down.

 

I looked up at him to find that he was watching me just as much as I was watching him.  I nibbled my lower lip.  I wanted to say something.  Anything.  "You're beautiful," I blurted out.   I'd said that before to him, but it was still a little embarrassing just how much I thought that.  

 

"So are you," he returned.   "The way the sun lights your skin.  It's like you glow.   The light of your soul shining through."

 

"I just a normal girl," I protested.

 

"You're not a normal anything.  You're special.   So very special.  It's why I won't let anything hurt you or try to change you."

 

I felt warmed by his words.  He always seemed to know the right thing to say to make me feel good.   It was one of the many reasons why I loved him so very much.  

 

Pulling myself up in his arms, I reached up to coax his head down.  "Kiss me," I breathed.

 

And he did just that.  His lips claimed my own and I felt the world drop away leaving only Edward and myself.   The feeling of his cool lips on my warm was intoxicating and I knew that I was now an addict.  An addict for Edward's kisses.  

 

I could feel the chill in the air increase as the sun slipped beneath waves, but I didn't care.  I was where I wanted to be with the person I wanted to be with the most doing the thing I loved the most in the world.  

 

If all rainy days could be like this, I thought, then I could really learn to love the rain.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Did you like it? Were the characters in character? 
> 
> Because I have a confession for you, I have never read the Twilight books or seen any of the movies. So my knowledge of the characters is all apocryphal including things like movie trailers, magazine reviews, and hearsay. I have nothing against the books, other than the writing style isn't my cup of tea -- I feel the same way about Tolkien, Jane Austen, and a lot of other authors. And before you rail at me too much, I have given them a shot. A 100 page shot. Not my thing. 
> 
> I have tried to keep everything as in character as I could and find a spot from Wikipedia (the main one not the Twilight specific one) where we didn't know all that much about the events and try to keep things within the feel of the story. Well, at least that was my hope. 
> 
> So why did I write this? Mostly it was a dare from a friend, I had to write something from a fandom that I knew nothing about. That limited me. I didn't want to write a fic bashing the fandom, the author, or the characters which for some fandoms would be so easy for me to do. And at the same time, I wanted to show you could write something with respect and not degrade it even if it isn't your cup of tea.
> 
> So now that you know the full story, I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
